Infant scales having a scale pan to hold the infant have been known for a long time from practical experience. Reference is made to DE 296 11 425 U1 solely as an example. Even though a flat design of the scale pan is possible there, the known infant scale requires considerable storage space which is predetermined by the size of the infant to be weighed and the scale pan necessary therefore. To that extent, the known infant scale is suitable for traveling only to a limited extent. For use at home, the infant scale requires considerable storage space as well, making in-home use problematic not only in light of the required storage space.